1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch type driving mechanism and more particularly, to a clutch type driving mechanism for use in a hybrid powered vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hybrid powered vehicle is a vehicle using more than one fuel or energy sources. It can be equipped with one or multiple driving systems. Common hybrid powered vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and motorized bicycles/electric bicycles. A motorized bicycle/electric bicycle includes a manpower driving mechanism for transferring a human driving force from the pedals to the rear wheel, and an electric driving mechanism using a motor as a power source for driving the crankshaft, front wheel axle or rear wheel axle.
However, due to a linking relationship between the electric driving mechanism and the manpower driving mechanism, it is necessary to switch to human power if the electric driving mechanism fails or the battery power is exhausted when riding the bicycle. At this time, the rider must overcome the weight of the motorized bicycle/electric bicycle itself and has to add additional pedaling force to overcome the resistance of the electric drive mechanism, resulting in difficulty to pedal the bicycle and losing the original convenience of the bicycle.
There are many different technical solutions have been proposed in order to overcome the above problems. Exemplars are seen in Taiwan Patent No. 1296597, entitled “Driving mechanism for electric bicycle”; Taiwan Utility Model No. M345033, entitled “Power saving device for electric/foot-operated dual-mode bicycle”. These prior art designs employ the principle of freewheel (clutch) of ratchet and pawl mechanism to prevent transfer of power to the crankshaft during operation of the motor; on the contrary, when switched to the foot-operated mode, transfer of movement is interrupted from the motor. Further, Taiwan Utility Model No. M416565, entitled “Clutch type bicycle electric driving mechanism and its clutch type driver”, teaches the use of a one-way axle bearing featuring the function of an axle bearing and the function of a clutch to prevent interference between manpower and motor.